


Самый быстрый звездолет не поспеет за тобою

by evenover, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence, Zero-gravity sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...а когда ты прилетишь, я махну тебе с Земли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый быстрый звездолет не поспеет за тобою

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит в рамках вселенной The Expanse (книги и сериал), но герои и события оригинальные, поэтому знание канона The Expanse необязательно

Космос есть внутри нас, мы сделаны из звездного вещества,  
мы — это способ, которым Космос познает себя.  
Карл Саган.

  
  
**Джаред**  
  
Власть на станции Коллаа переменилась три дня назад, и Джаред готовился к самому страшному. Теперь каждый раз, выбираясь из своей норы, он не знал, вернется ли домой и в какой комплектации.  
  
Прозрачный пол шлюза стал еще не настолько грязным, чтобы через него не было видно, но звезд уже не разглядишь. Лишь масляный мрак открытого космоса, словно зев преисподней. Не то чтобы Джаред давно не смотрел на звезды. Он только что отработал целую смену снаружи, при желании мог бы любоваться всевозможными небесными телами, но у него и так скопилось дел выше крыши. Еще год назад он, заняв должность главного инженера по жизнеобеспечению станции, основную часть рабочего дня проводил в крошечном кабинете, переделанном из кладовки, в которой больше нечего было хранить, проверяя расчеты и координируя работу подчиненных. Но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось. Ремонтники заболевали и умирали так же часто, как и остальные жители станции. В результате теперь выходить на плановые проверки стало почти некому. По правде сказать, когда три дня назад доведенные до крайнего отчаяния шахтеры выкинули из шлюза обнаглевшего от воровства директора станции, Джаред был уверен, что следом придут за ним. Просто потому что тоже босс, хоть он и не ворует. Но к сотрудникам ремонтных бригад, которые без необходимых запчастей и инструментов умудрялись поддерживать мало-мальски пригодные для проживания условия на станции, всегда относились почти как к ангелам. И получалось, что командир над ангелами — Джаред — находился в статусе местного полубога.  
  
Невесело усмехнувшись, Джаред аккуратно свернул мягкий ремонтный скафандр. Он берег его как самое дорогое сокровище и не оставлял в общей раздевалке технического отсека. Без надежного скафандра жизнь на Поясе не стоит и гроша. И хотя ему по должности полагалось хорошее казенное снаряжение, Джаред предпочитал иметь свое и добровольно с ним не расставаться. Когда-то он уже остался наедине с прожорливой ледяной пустотой, и только прочный скафандр спас его от долгого мучительного умирания.  
Джаред щелкнул потертыми с облупившейся местами краской ботинками, активировал магнитные подошвы и вышел из шлюза, придерживая скафандр подмышкой. В этой части станции гравитация была чуть выше из-за близости к реактору, но на поддержание силы тяжести в жилых отсеках ресурсов не хватало. Он привык балансировать в воздухе, ловко управляясь с длинными конечностями, чтобы не набивать лишних синяков, но всё же ходить прямо с высоко поднятой головой и уверенной осанкой куда приятнее…  
  
— Падалеки, — харкнул неразборчивый голос из ручного терминала.  
  
— Барни, это ты?  
  
— Я, шеф. Двигай клешни в радиорубку.  
  
— С чего вдруг? Я только что за Илая смену оттрубил.  
  
— Тут, это… собрание. Короче, шахтеры приглашают… ну, сам понимаешь…  
  
Барни закашлялся, но Джаред и так понял, к чему тот клонит. Оружие на станции для всех штатских было запрещено, чтобы при случайной стрельбе пули не повредили обшивку. Что может произойти со станцией при неслучайной стрельбе, Джаред даже не хотел представлять. Шахтеры разоружили охранников и завладели несколькими автоматами, к которым почти не нашлось запасных рожков, и тазерами, которые в давке ближнего боя тоже почти бесполезны. Джаред пошарил в ящике с инструментами и захватил с собой портативный скобочный пистолет. Им никого не убьешь и точно не повредишь переборки, но всадить пригоршню металлических скобок в рожу обезумевшего от гипоксии шахтера в разгар «профсоюзного» собрания… Джаред не любил быковать и драться, но в случае необходимости мог дать отпор. Для типичного астера у него были очень крепкие кости.  
  
В радиорубку набилось до черта людей. Мрачные шахтеры в вонючих робах, не мывшиеся неделями, усталые ремонтники в промасленных комбинезонах — как оранжевые капли в черно-сером злом водовороте, несколько работников других служб, без униформы, одетые как попало, больные, истощенные. Джаред сочувствовал всему этому измученному народу, которому уже многие месяцы не хватало самого элементарного для жизни — еды, воды, лекарств. Воздуха не хватало. Заместители директора станции, которых не успели выкинуть в шлюз вслед за боссом, улетели на единственном грузовом шаттле, прихватив с собой единственного врача и единственную надежду на новые фильтры, свежие продукты и чистые запасы питьевой воды. Джаред большую часть времени проводил на работе в скафандре, так даже в нем воздух был куда как чище той густой мутноватой массы, которая колыхалась над головами собравшихся.  
Джаред прислонился к косяку, надеясь остаться незамеченным, тем более что и ростом он ни от кого здесь особо не отличался. В радиорубке не нашлось столов, поэтому импровизированный президиум соорудили из нескольких пустых канистр из-под пищевых концентратов. В середине сидел грузный Боб Ширли, главный застрельщик беспорядков среди шахтеров. Наверное, именно он тащил к шлюзу по-земному крепко сбитого, упитанного начальника станции. Хотя Джаред не исключал и того, что у Боба были проблемы с почками, от чего его так разнесло вширь, а не горы мышц, бугрящиеся под шахтерской одеждой. Справа от него сидел незнакомый Джареду хмырь с неприятным колющим взглядом единственного здорового глаза. Не успел Джаред рассмотреть третьего члена президиума, как услышал свое имя. Так и есть, это Элис Накамура вскочила со своего места рядом с Бобом и махала ему рукой. Эта тонкая, словно струна, женщина с длинными руками и ногами и таким же длинным, будто стекающим вниз, лицом пользовалась у шахтерских головорезов невероятным авторитетом. Она немного разбиралась в бухучете, медицине и даже воздушных фильтрах, чем немало удивляла Джареда.  
  
— Джаред, иди сюда!  
  
Тот покачал головой, языком жестов показывая, что хочет остаться здесь. Но не он успел закончить фразу, как неизвестный хмырь из президиума уже расталкивал собравшихся, с мрачной решимостью пробираясь в направлении Джареда, видимо, намереваясь силой тащить его куда надо. Элис развела руками и поманила его к себе. Иметь дело с Элис было всё же приятнее, и Джаред сдался.  
  
Его не заставили сидеть и слушать прения, поскольку стало очевидно, что до его прихода уже состоялись бурные и как всегда бессмысленные дебаты и теперь требовались практические действия.  
  
— Что случилось и зачем нужен я? — спросил Джаред и руками повторил то же самое для толпящихся в задних рядах, среди которых он заметил Барни и еще двоих своих ребят. Астеры, проводящие полжизни в скафандрах, придумали свой жестовый язык и могли бы сейчас вообще обходиться без слов, экономя кислород. Но было видно, как взвинчены и напуганы присутствующие, чтобы сдерживать эмоции.  
  
— На радаре появилось неизвестное судно. Похоже на флот ООН, но мы точно не знаем.  
  
— Как далеко?  
  
— Двести тысяч километров. Примерно.  
  
— Оружие? Радиообмен?  
  
Элис, до этого отвечавшая уверенно, опустила голову.  
  
— Никто не знает, как принимать и отправлять радиосигналы. Тут нужна твоя помощь, Джаред.  
  
**Дженсен**  
  
В личной каюте Дженсена стояла широкая и удобная койка-амортизатор. Не то что в каютах младших офицеров и тем более десантников — узкие, как гробы, в два, а то и три уровня, не выпрямишься сидя, только и остается заползти, пристегнуться и провалиться в сон до следующей вахты.  
  
В статусе первого помощника не счесть и других плюсов. Оттрахав и выпроводив гостя, можно принять душ почти с таким же комфортом, как и в своей земной квартире. Хотя никакой собственной квартиры на Земле у Дженсена не было.  
  
Дженсен лениво потянулся, заложив руки за голову. Оседлавший его член Серхио гортанно застонал и откинулся назад, еще выше задрав свой торчащий член. С венчика пара капель упали на живот Дженсена, он растер их большим пальцем, но дотрагиваться до любовника не стал, несмотря на то, как Серхио просительно закурлыкал и стал мелко подергивать бедрами. Хороший мальчик, подумал Дженсен, всё делает сам — приходит, трахает себя как следует и даже уходит мыться в свою каюту. Надо выразить хоть немного признательности за такое послушание и изобразить капельку эмоций. Поэтому Дженсен прошелся ласкающими движениями по бедрам, обхватил упругие поджарые ягодицы, чуть помял их собственнически, раздвигая, и пощекотал аппетитную расселину, в глубине которой поршнем ходил его член. Дженсен дотянулся пальцами, чтобы погладить тугую растянутую дырку, и в этот момент что-то произошло. Серхио кончил, выплеснув сперму, которая не струей, а широким веером стала разлетаться по каюте, серебрясь в неярком свете прикроватного светильника. Одновременно с этим, издав визгливый вскрик, Серхио соскользнул с члена и взмыл в воздух в противоположном от спермы направлении. Он ударился о потолок головой, и оттуда на Дженсена посыпались отборные латиноамериканские ругательства. Самого Дженсена спасла отменная реакция — он схватился за поручень над кроватью и удержался на месте, но капли смазки устроили хоровод вокруг его члена, отчего он стал похож на перезрелый одуванчик, и это выглядело так забавно, что Дженсен не смог сдержать смеха.  
  
— Что, черт побери, это было? — обиженно процедил Серхио, свернувшись в клубок под потолком.  
  
— Мы остановились, ускорение пропало.  
  
— А ты чего ржешь? Я здорово ударился и мне, между прочим, жутко больно…  
  
— Иди сюда, — Дженсен похлопал по кровати, — я еще не кончил. Сейчас пристегнем тебя и доведем дело до логического конца.  
  
Серхио ответил не сразу. Своего логического конца он достиг, но, видимо, ему не хотелось ссориться с первым помощником, поэтому, осторожно перебирая ногами, он спустился ниже, где Дженсен перехватил его за лодыжку и запястье и пришпилил к кровати лицом вниз, пристегнув грудным ремнем.  
  
Дженсен шлепком раздвинул ноги любовника и вставил член, другой рукой продолжая удерживать себя за поручень. Смазка из дырки, сперма, капли пота — всё это кружило в воздухе весьма некстати. И Дженсен закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Ему представилось, что он ебёт парня, волосы которого колышутся вокруг головы живой шелковистой короной, широкоплечее мускулистое тело движется в такт его толчкам, и слышится бархатный животный стон откуда-то из глубины длинной перевитой жилами шеи. Этот стон, как живой электрический разряд, прошил Дженсена от груди до копчика, и Дженсен изумленно распахнул глаза, с трудом осознавая, что кончает от собственных фантазий. И в тот момент, когда Дженсен он уже готов был воспарить, корабль задрожал, и навалившейся силой тяжести Дженсена вдавило в распластавшееся под ним тело. Раздался возмущенный вопль, и последовал тычок локтем прямо в солнечное сплетение. Дженсен выругался и, размазывая осевшие на коже выделения, наклонился к замигавшему ручному терминалу.  
  
— Первый помощник Эклз, через пять минут явиться в командную рубку.  
  
Дженсен нажал на кнопку, что сообщение принято, и молча, не оглядываясь на Серхио, прошел в душ. Стоя под обжигающим водопадом и тщательно намыливаясь, Дженсен думал о том, что ему недавно так ярко представилось. Серхио стригся под короткий ежик, с женщинами Дженсен вообще сексуальных отношений иметь не желал, так к чему вдруг эта неожиданная фантазия?  
Когда Дженсен вышел из душа, Серхио из каюты исчез. Еще балл в карму молодого десантника. Если у Дженсена когда-нибудь спросят рекомендацию, хотя, конечно, вряд ли, то он с удовольствием проголосует за его повышение. Флот Дженсен выбрал только лишь за то, что тут никто не смотрел косо на однополые интрижки, и что еще немаловажно — коль скоро Дженсен и Серхио принадлежали к разным ведомствам (навигация и разведка), то на нарушение субординации все тоже закрывали глаза.  
  
Но опаздывать на совещание у капитана считалось неприличным. И Дженсен, наскоро обсушившись и натянув форму, поспешил на командный пункт. Все уже собрались, Дженсен был заинтригован. Коротко кивнув, он занял свое место.  
  
— Итак, некоторые из вас уже в курсе, — начал капитан Маккормик, — некоторые еще нет, но ситуация такова. Как вы заметили, мы прекратили разгон и начали торможение, чтобы через двенадцать часов прибыть в пункт назначения.  
  
Дженсен недоуменно приподнял брови. Он знал, что судно движется в район астероида Весты, но конкретная цель ранее не озвучивалась. Всё начиналось как рутинный патрульный облёт дальнего от Земли сектора Пояса Астероидов.  
  
— На станции Коллаа, которая находится на одноименном астероиде, случился бунт. Системы жизнеобеспечения и шахтоуправление захвачены бунтовщиками, которые казнили начальника станции.  
  
Старший навигатор Трейси присвистнула. Командир десантников Бунша крякнул и подкрутил свой залихватский ус.  
  
— Известны их требования, причины инцидента?  
  
Капитан с любопытством посмотрел на Дженсена, задавшего вопрос.  
  
— Эклз, вы меня удивляете. Инцидент, говорите? Да может, там уже всех вырезали и распылили в космосе, а вы называете подобное инцидентом.  
  
— Скорее уж сварили и съели, — встряла Трейси. — Какие еще могут быть причины на отдаленном астероиде, если не нехватка ресурсов?  
  
— Возможно, слухи о намечающихся террористических атаках со стороны АВП, о которых предупреждал в своем коммюнике секретарь ООН, не так уж и далеки от правды, — это сказал главный механик Тай, единственный марсианин на корабле, который всегда и всюду стремился засвидетельствовать свою верность политике Земли.  
  
— И что мы будем делать, когда прилетим? Распылим саму станцию? — Дженсен играл с огнем, но ему сразу и инстинктивно не понравилось это задание.  
  
— Я думаю, мы выясним это по прибытии. Астероид богат минералами, шахта еще не признана окончательно бесперспективной, вероятно, придется произвести санацию периметра, сохранив, насколько возможно, инфраструктуру.  
  
— Шеф, при всем уважении, вы себя-то послушайте! «Санация периметра», «инфраструктура»… вы же про живых людей такое несёте!  
  
— Без истерик, Эклз, — строго оборвал его капитан. — Если там остались живые люди, разговаривать с ними будете вы.  
  
**Джаред**  
  
Нет, конечно, теперь уже было поздно удивляться, но Джаред, если бы у него спросили совета, предложил бы не устраивать сразу восстание, а продумать для начала все технические моменты. Джаред знал за собой некоторую склонность к задротству, но что поделать, если возможность учиться в университете ему не предоставилась, приходилось по крупицам собирать информацию где попало. Зато он запомнил из одной старой-престарой книжки, что бунтовщики в прошлом в первую очередь стремились захватить средства связи. Пустота космоса творила странные вещи с логикой масс.  
  
— Элис, а ты уверена, что сбежавшая шайка не повредила радиопередатчик?  
  
Элис всплеснула руками, что означало «нет». Нет, не уверена, или нет, не повредили? Джаред почесал макушку и оглядел всё еще гудящий зал. Барни всё понял правильно и стал пробираться по направлению к нему.  
  
— И я бы попросил очистить помещение. Здесь совсем нечем дышать. Они всё равно ничем не помогут.  
  
— Хорошо, сделаем.  
  
Элис отдала короткие приказы, и люди стали подниматься с пола, отлепляться от стен и вытекать наружу. Но ушли не все. Кучка из полудюжины шахтеров продолжала роиться вокруг своего главаря, который неподвижно сидел на той же канистре, где Джаред его увидел в самом начале, и комкал в мясистом кулаке обрывок бумаги. Проследив за взглядом Джареда, Элис наклонилась к нему и тихо прокомментировала:  
  
— На той бумажке перепись всех оставшихся на станции запасов. Люди Боба весь день пересчитывали. — Элис вздохнула и отвернулась, нервно теребя рукав потрепанной робы. — Их хватит всего на пару дней. Поэтому, Джаред, мы должны сдаться. Ты передашь это по радио.  
  
— Сдаться?  
  
— Да тише ты, — Элис дернула его за плечо, разворачивая спиной к тем, кто мог услышать их разговор. — Об этом спорили очень долго, никому не хочется после того, что было… но на станции есть дети, если ты еще помнишь, Джаред. И больные, много больных, которых некому и нечем лечить.  
  
— Почему о детях не вспомнили, когда волокли Коллинза к шлюзу? Думали, рассосется само? С неба повалятся чипсы и кока-кола? — зашипел Джаред в ухо Элис и похлопал по плечу прибывшего на подмогу Барни.  
  
— Ладно, шеф, ну чо ты на даму наезжаешь, — примирительно пробурчал Барни, — она-то вообще не при делах. Как передавать-то будем — видео или морзянкой?  
  
Джаред махнул рукой и стал разглядывать приборную панель. Поскольку станцию переоборудовали из допотопного транспортного корабля, намертво пришвартованного к поверхности астероида, то ее радиорубкой служила бывшая командная палуба. Приборы или не работали, или показывали ерунду. Джаред не стал копаться с диагностикой всего драндулета, все равно эта посудина не собиралась никуда взлетать, лишь проверил питание. Связь просто отключили. Повернув пару тумблеров, Джаред добился того, что огоньки замигали. Еще несколько минут Джаред возился с непонятными кнопками, с которых от времени слезли буквенные обозначения, и получил примерное представление, с чем они имеют дело.  
  
— Тут слишком старое всё, и послать сигнал направленным лазерным лучом нам просто нечем, нет такого оборудования, — подвел он итог и, видя выражение непонимания и испуга на лице Элис, продолжил: — Но мы в состоянии записать аудиосообщение и транслировать его на коротких волнах. Это значит, что принять его сможет кто угодно в пределах какого-то радиуса, но так даже лучше.  
  
— Почему лучше?  
  
— Тот корабль еще движется к нам?  
  
— Да, скоро они подойдут достаточно близко, чтобы пустить торпеды.  
  
— Если это силы ООН, то посылать торпеды в жилую станцию они не будут.  
  
— Но они наверняка знают про ситуацию здесь, их послали не на соревнование по бальным танцам.  
  
Джаред изумленно вытаращился.  
  
— Тут устраивали соревнования по бальным танцам?  
  
— Тут нет, а на Эросе устраивали. Я выступала один раз…  
  
Джаред открыл рот, чтобы ехидно прокомментировать, но Элис его прервала:  
  
— Погоди, а если наше сообщение получат пираты?  
  
— Да ну, пиратам еще мог быть интересен челнок, доставлявший сюда зарплату и припасы, но сама станция… Тю. Чем им тут поживиться?  
  
— Ты так веско говоришь, Джаред, как будто не просидел всю жизнь на этом камешке, а шлялся по космосу туда-сюда.  
  
Джаред хотел ответить, но прикусил язык. Он жил на станции всего пять лет, и здорово, что ему удалось мимикрировать настолько, что его принимали за местного.  
  
Обсудив наскоро содержание послания с Элис и ежась под настороженными взглядами шахтеров, Джаред поднес микрофон ко рту. Вокруг него творилась история, ему казалось, он должен ощущать какой-нибудь эмоциональный подъем или, наоборот, леденящий ужас, но он не чувствовал почти ничего. Все выглядело так буднично, словно смерть уже взяла их в свой плен, оставив напоследок любоваться ничего не значащими декорациями. Неужели их не спасут? Ведь до Весты всего три дня лету…  
  
— Говорит станция Коллаа. Эм… Я Джаред Падалеки, главный инженер по жизнеобеспечению станции… Ситуация на станции под контролем, но у нас на исходе все ресурсы. В настоящий момент здесь находятся более ста человек, может быть, двести… среди них есть дети и больные. Все истощены. Смертность из-за резко ухудшившихся условий жизни катастрофическая. Мы сдаемся. Если представители властей Земли слышат нас — мы согласны отдать станцию. Спасите детей!  
  
Сглотнув горькую слюну, Джаред нажал кнопку, отключающую трансляцию, и отложил микрофон. Ему даже удалось не уронить его. Сначала он собирался сохранять хладнокровие, но под конец не выдержал, он готов был кричать, умолять незнакомых людей по ту сторону бездонного вакуума. Он бы так и сделал, но ему стало стыдно присутствующих. Возможно, их хладнокровие и стойкость объяснялись отупением и усталостью, поди угадай, но одно Джаред знал точно — паника и вера в чудо чужими руками все равно не помогут.  
  
Из микрофона вдруг раздались хриплые, похожие на лай звуки.  
  
**Дженсен**  
  
На мостике становилось жарко. Они закончили торможение на расстоянии пяти тысяч километров от станции. Последние сутки корабль шел с тройной перегрузкой, а от долгого бултыхания в амортизаторах у всех портилось настроение. Тай, выросший в условиях гораздо меньшей гравитации, чем земляне, предлагал немедленно расстрелять станцию торпедами и вернуться на привычный размеренный маршрут.  
  
Дженсен провел последнюю смену на «соке», сидя в своем кресле первого помощника, а не прохлаждаясь в койке, поэтому Таю хотелось хорошенько врезать по зубам. У марсиан даже зубы вырастали чуть длиннее, чем у землян, и делали их немного похожими на вампиров. Дженсен надеялся, что просто не любит Тая за его сволочной характер, а не потому что конченный ксенофоб. Конечно, служба в замкнутом мирке флотского полувоенного корабля, выполняющего автономные патрульные и дипломатические задачи, часто по году и больше без захода в порт, кого угодно превратила бы в ксенофоба. Но Дженсен не хотел стать таким. Нет, он не любил всё человечество — увы, идеями своей матери Мириам он так и не проникся в полной мере. Но он давно уже собирался уволиться со службы, на бонусы за выслугу лет купить какую-нибудь старенькую, но добротную быстроходную посудину небольшого тоннажа, брать заказы какие хочешь и отдыхать когда захочешь. Флиртовать с пассажирами, уворачиваться от пиратов, рассчитывать сложные рискованные маршруты. Дженсен закрыл глаза и представил себе бескрайние дюны Титана…  
  
— Эклз, Эклз, черт побери, первый помощник!  
  
Кто-то тряс его за оба плеча, так что голова чувствительно билась о заушный амортизатор. Дженсен с силой зажмурился, встряхнулся и огляделся вокруг. Над ним нависала обеспокоенная Трейси. В мозг долбился хриплый голос капитана.  
  
— Эклз, у вас опять аллергия на «сок»?  
  
— Ммм… не знаю, немного вырубило, больше не повторится. — Дженсен выпрямился в кресле, несмотря на то, что от резкого движения слегка потемнело в глазах.  
  
Капитан неприязненно посмотрел на него и отвернулся к своей панели.  
  
— Итак, мы у цели. Станция радирует о согласии сдаться. Но истинная ситуация нам неизвестна. Мы приказали им готовиться к высадке наших представителей…  
  
— Переговоры, сэр? — Дженсену едва удалось скрыть предвкушение надежды.  
  
— Опытный переговорщик, безусловно, понадобится, но это не прогулка в зоопарк на Ганимеде, станция захвачена отморозками, тут нужен десант. Пока что из штаба не поступило директив о силовом решении вопроса, так что придерживаемся прежнего плана — начинаем диалог и устанавливаем полный контроль над объектом.  
  
Посыпались пустые комментарии, вопросы, но Дженсену все было предельно ясно. И, кажется, в кои-то веки его интересы и интересы капитана совпадали.  
  
— Эклз, назначаю вас руководителем операции. Ведение переговоров и инспектирование станции будете осуществлять лично.  
  
— Так точно, шеф. Готов служить земному флоту!  
  
Трейси изумленно воззрилась на него, Тай тоже вылупился с ревнивым выражением лица, словно он сейчас не жизнью рисковать собрался, а отправлялся на торжественное вручение во Дворце Наций незаслуженного ордена.  
  
— Так, раз я тут главный, то, Бунша, поднимай взвод своих ребят, через полчаса встреча у «Боливара».  
  
Командир десантников кивнул и вышел.  
  
— Только один взвод? — недоверчиво поинтересовался капитан.  
  
— Два взвода в «Боливар» не поместятся, вы же знаете, а рисковать обоими шаттлами, пока мы не знаем, что там… — Дженсен был готов спорить с капитаном по любому вопросу. Теперь он чувствовал, что способен что-то решать сам.  
  
— Радиосообщение вел некто Джаред Падалеки, главный инженер. Голос молодой и приятный, но это ничего не значит, он может просто усыплять нашу бдительность, а настоящие головорезы спрячутся за его спиной и будут нападать исподтишка.  
  
— Я свяжусь с ним, чтобы обсудить условия мирной сдачи всех, кто завладел оружием.  
  
— Ладно, делайте, как считаете нужным, старпом, — капитан устало потер лоб. — Но если из-за вашей беспечности погибнут мои люди, я не откажусь от удовольствия отдать вас под трибунал.  
  
— Разрешите идти?  
  
Капитан молча махнул рукой.  
  
Десантники выстроились перед шаттлом, лениво перебрасываясь шуточками. Чувствовалось, что они напряжены, возможно, многие из них никогда раньше не участвовали в боевых операциях. Дженсен придирчиво осмотрел их боезапасы.  
  
— Гранаты не брать, только со слезоточивым газом.  
  
— А если у них есть гранаты? — возразил сержант, Дженсен не помнил его фамилии.  
  
— Откуда у них гранаты?  
  
— Ну там же были охранники, местная полиция…  
  
— Во-первых, сержант, локальная полиция на Поясе — это те же местные отморозки, только на контракте, как и те, за кем они гоняются; а во-вторых, — Дженсен развернулся на пятках, получая удовольствие от собственной лекции. Его должность считалась штатской, но они будут слушать его в любом случае, статус у него такой. Однако Дженсен заметил за спиной одного из самых массивных десантников Серхио, который, наверное, специально старался не привлекать к себе внимания, и настроение красоваться тут же увяло. — А во-вторых, если гражданское население на станции давно испытывает нехватку предметов самой первой необходимости, то откуда им взять современное вооружение? Учтите, вас посылают вернуть контроль над станцией, а не превратить ее в решето. Загружайтесь! — Дженсен нашел глазами Серхио и добавил тише: — Родригес, останьтесь.  
  
Дженсен подошел к любовнику и аккуратно взял его за хлястик бронежилета.  
  
— Ты никуда не летишь.  
  
— Лейтенант назначил меня заместителем.  
  
— Серхио… — Дженсен не знал, что сказать. Парень не желторотик, и склонности к безрассудству за ним не водилось, но казалось неправильным брать на себя ответственность еще и за него. Дженсен малодушно хотел обойтись минимумом проблем из возможных. Как бы не так.  
  
— Бросьте, сэр, капитан не стал бы назначать своего первого помощника, если бы операция предполагалась слишком рискованная…  
  
Дженсен мрачно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты многого не понимаешь еще в этой жизни, дружище. Карьеру не сделаешь.  
  
Запиликал ручной терминал, сообщивший, что личный состав боевого десанта размещен в шаттле и ждет дальнейших указаний. Серхио уже бежал по трапу. Дженсен зашел последним и закрыл люк. После этого он словно нехотя добрался до места пилота и завел мотор.  
  
— Станция Коллаа, делегация с патрульного крейсера «Персеверанс» запрашивает стыковку. Станция Коллаа…  
  
Дженсен несколько раз повторил послание. Конечно, они могли пришвартоваться и без разрешения, не используя стыковочные клеммы, на борту наверняка найдется пара абордажных резаков, но… Дженсену не хотелось начинать новое задание с грубости. Ему почему-то казалось, что если там есть люди, которые в состоянии внятно разговаривать, то каннибалов и зомби там быть не должно. Дженсен вывел шаттл на курс до станции и приготовился ждать. Ответили минут через двадцать, когда они пролетели уже почти половину пути.  
  
— Станция Коллаа слушает. Стыковку разрешаем. Стыковочная площадка находится…  
  
— Кто говорит?  
  
— Это Джаред Падалеки. Я уже отправлял сообщения…  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, хотя и заочно, Джаред Падалеки. Я Дженсен Эклз, первый помощник капитана «Персеверанс», мне поручено провести переговоры и восстановить порядок и законность на станции.  
  
— Надеюсь, сэр, вы не станете сразу стрелять?  
  
— На станции много вооруженных лиц? Они ведут себя агрессивно?  
  
— Эм… понимаете, — тут радио защелкало, звук голоса истончился. — Извините, я надевал наушники, теперь вас слышу только я. Вооруженных лиц немного, они плохо оснащены и, мне кажется, никакой реальной опасности не представляют. Но люди находятся в отчаянии, не знаю, сэр, можете ли вы это понять, когда всё настолько плохо, что уже ничего не страшно. — Невидимый Джаред Падалеки сделал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. — Если они почувствуют, что и сейчас их никто не хочет слушать, они с голыми руками могут пойти на пулеметы. Ой, надеюсь, я не наболтал ерунды…  
  
— Джаред, я понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Я и мои ребята — не каратели, мы разберемся в ситуации. Постараемся сориентироваться быстро, а ваше дело — нам не мешать.  
  
— Я понимаю. И все-таки, сэр, пожалуйста, не рубите с плеча…  
  
— Через полчаса увидимся. Так где, ты сказал, стыковочная площадка?  
  
— Она обозначена световыми индикаторами. Судя по вашему курсу, нужно облететь вокруг, к дальнему концу станции.  
  
— Понял.  
  
И Дженсен отключился. После этого он активировал внутреннюю связь и объявил притихшим в ожидании десантникам:  
  
— Наличие нарушителей закона не исключает того факта, что Коллаа по-прежнему полна гражданского населения. Наша задача — не провоцируя боестолкновений, постараться быстро и чисто занять основные точки.  
  
— А схема объекта есть?  
  
— Подробной схемы, к сожалению, нет, будем действовать по обстановке. И вроде бы главный инженер по жизнеобеспечению готов сотрудничать с нами. Он лучше любой схемы знает собственное место работы.  
  
**Джаред**  
  
Джаред спал в своей норе, когда его разбудили с новостью, что к ним летят десантники. Не самая паршивая новость. Джаред понимал, что кто-то прилетит обязательно, раз уж они подобрались так близко, поэтому важно было с самого начала проявлять готовность к сотрудничеству. Элис, видя, какой у него измученный вид, предложила себя для ведения переговоров, но Джаред знал, что у нее есть не менее важная роль.  
  
— Элис, твоя задача — усмирять буйные головы, ни в коем случае нельзя допустить стрельбы, понимаешь? Они вооружены до зубов, мы просто все погибнем. Без разбору — кто прав, кто нет.  
  
— Да мы все равно погибнем, Джаред. Так хоть быстро.  
  
— Элис! — Джаред в ужасе посмотрел ей в глаза, для этого пришлось немного задрать голову. — Так нельзя. Если даже ты опустила руки, тогда всё не имеет смысла…  
  
Они уже дошли до радиорубки, в которой при их появлении стало тихо. Клацая оружием, шахтеры потянулись на выход, и Джаред кинул красноречивый взгляд на Элис. Та едва заметно кивнула и, взяв под ручку тучного Боба, тоже ушла.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Джаред испытал облегчение, оставшись один.  
  
Последние слова руководителя делегации, этого Эклза, сказанные спокойным тоном, обсуждение  
стыковочной площадки немножко отрезвили Джареда. Еще не видя этого человека, он почувствовал к нему уважение и желание доверять. Он не мог объяснить себе, как это получилось. Видимо, душа его не терпела внутри пустоты. Как шлюз наполняется воздухом, стоит только открыть внутренние переборки, так и он, опустошенный бессмысленной жизнью на станции, бесчеловечной политикой сначала одних мерзавцев, потом других идиотов, тянулся к кому-то, кто показал себя способным здраво мыслить, разумно говорить и хотя бы на словах проявлять редкое в здешних местах человеколюбие. За таким человеком он готов был идти, как за дудочкой крысолова…  
  
Он пошел лично встречать челнок гостей, не доверяя даже Барни. Теперь и Элис, после сказанных ею страшных слов, доверять перестал.  
  
Джаред сам проводил стыковку. Для него это никакой сложности не представляло, он знал, как устроено здесь управление, хотя раньше никогда этим не занимался — здесь работали бригады техников и диспетчеров, все-таки станция регулярно отправляла и получала грузы. Когда-то. Пока где-то что-то не испортилось.  
  
Ему не удалось избавиться полностью от эскорта, и он стоял у стыковочного шлюза в сопровождении двух самых крепких парней с автоматами. Джаред знал, что Боб расставил своих людей в коридорах по пути к радиорубке, возможно, в каких-то других важных местах, но их не так много. Главное, чтобы с самого начала не началась истерическая пальба. Элис уговорила его надеть бронежилет — их валялось несколько бесхозных, для многих восставших они оказались слишком тяжелы. Но начни кто-нибудь палить — в пустом грузовом отсеке не спрячешься, и никакая защита от рикошета в голову не спасет.  
  
Джаред иногда жалел, что у него такое богатое воображение и он не может просто наслаждаться каждой подаренной секундой.  
  
Им навстречу вышло пять человек, и громилы, стоящие рядом с Джаредом, заметно напряглись.  
Джаред поднял в приветственном жесте руки и сделал шаг вперед.  
  
— Я Джаред Падалеки, главный инженер станции, единственное оставшееся при исполнении обязанностей официальное должностное лицо…  
  
— Я Дженсен Эклз, представляю земную администрацию от лица патрульного крейсера «Персеверанс», — ответил человек в легком скафандре с непокрытой головой. Крысолов оказался настолько красив, что мог бы заманивать куда угодно и без всякой дудочки. Это обстоятельство не делало обязанности Джареда проще. Скорее наоборот.  
  
Дженсен Эклз, видимо, ждал реакции от принимающей стороны, но Джаред молчал. Молчали и вооруженные астеры. Прилетевшие десантники были в отличие от Эклза полностью укупорены в боевые скафандры, поэтому если бы они что-то и говорили, Джаред бы не услышал. Недоуменно приподняв брови, глава земной делегации продолжил:  
  
— В первую очередь мы ожидаем незамедлительного разоружения всех, кто незаконно овладел оружием.  
  
— У нас есть условия! — выкрикнул женский голос позади Джареда.  
  
— Условия, мэм? Вы не шутите? — Эклз заложил руки за спину и вытянул шею. — Вы сдаете станцию, что, естественно, предполагает полное подчинение всех незаконных вооруженных формирований. — Эклз сделал несколько шагов вперед и в сторону, десантник, находящийся по его правую руку, нерешительно двинулся за ним. Теперь Джаред стоял почти вровень с Эклзом и видел его идеальный профиль. Джаред спинным мозгом чувствовал, как рушится в преисподнюю его статус переговорщика, но не знал, что предпринять. — Необходимо, чтобы все бунтовщики, — Джаред, услышав это, чуть поморщился, он был уверен, что Бобу такие слова не понравятся, — принесли и сдали сюда всё оружие. — Эклз ткнул пальцем в свободное пространство у ближайшего стыковочного шлюза. — Мои люди будут следить за этим. А пока процесс сдачи оружия идёт, можно и условия обсудить.  
  
— Видите ли, сэр, — начал Джаред, не дав никому заполнить образовавшуюся паузу, — у нас критическая ситуация с продовольствием, а на станции много больных и детей…  
  
Эклз перевел взгляд на него, внимательно уставившись Джареду прямо в глаза. Тому казалось, что Эклз вычисляет, к какой категории биологических видов следует Джареда отнести. Джаред изо всех сил хотел, чтобы его не причислили к разряду враждебных, подлежащих немедленному уничтожению. Только не тот презрительный изгиб пухлых губ, которым Эклз встретил прозвучавшую чуть ранее реплику Элис.  
  
Пауза снова затянулась. Но ненадолго. Раздался глухой сипящий голос Боба.  
  
— Все братаны с оружием подчиняются мне. Если я им не скажу — у вас ничего не получится, мистер Эклз, — произнес он и сделал пару шаркающих шагов вперед. Джаред краем глаза видел, что он поднял руку, не давая Элис слова вставить. Та слушалась. Боится она его, что ли?  
  
— Вы выбрали неправильную переговорную тактику, мистер не-знаю-как-ваша-должность, — нахмурился Эклз, и Джаред, черт побери, был с ним согласен.  
  
— Я предлагаю делать дело, а не зубы друг другу заговаривать. — Боб смотрел на Эклза исподлобья, и Джаред чувствовал, как холодные струйки текут у него по спине. — Я Боб Ширли, бригадир проходчиков, это все мои люди. Я лично выбросил гниду Коллинза в вакуум.  
  
— Зачем вы мне это сообщаете? — с легким интересом спросил Эклз.  
  
— Я сообщаю для того, чтобы вы сразу поняли, с кем имеете дело, и не разводили тут цирлихи-манирлихи. — Боб закашлялся, и в огромном пустом отсеке эхо кашля раздавалось как гул отдаленной канонады. — Сейчас я и три моих помощника сдадимся вам в заложники, вы отправите свой шаттл обратно на корабль, там можете арестовать нас, посадить в карцер, что угодно, но обратным рейсом вы забьете шаттл полностью продовольствием. И выгрузите его здесь, — и Боб красноречиво ткнул толстым пальцем в противоположную сторону от места, назначенного Эклзом. — А пока всё это будет туда-сюда летать, вы соберете всё оружие, какое сумеете найти.  
  
Когда они обсуждали перед приемом делегации свои условия, ни о чем подобном Боб не говорил. Что еще задумала эта тухлая туша? Но Эклза, кажется, это предложение устроило.  
  
— Хорошо. Те, кто отправятся на корабль, пусть выйдут и станут у трапа.  
  
В этот момент у Эклза включилось переговорное устройство.  
  
— Да, шеф. Переговоры только что начались. Главарь бунтовщиков предлагает в заложники себя и нескольких своих подручных в обмен на полный шаттл продовольствия и разоружение. Мы принимаем условия?  
  
— О чем тут можно спрашивать? Конечно, принимайте! — каркнул Боб. Элис что-то сердито шептала ему в ухо.  
  
Эклз в предупредительном жесте поднял ладонь — дескать, не мешайте разговаривать. Потом он кивнул и снова обратился к Бобу:  
  
— Это предварительное условие мы принимаем. Продовольствие будет отправлено обратным рейсом, но разоружение должно начаться немедленно. Падалеки, — Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, — у вас есть списки членов вооруженных отрядов?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Плохо, очень плохо.  
  
— Да уж справитесь как-нибудь, — усмехнулся Боб и прошел к трапу.  
  
— Родригес, — обратился Эклз к одному из десантников — тот кивнул и шагнул вперед, — обыскивайте заложников, только тщательно, ищите шокеры, ножи, заточки и всё, что выглядит подозрительно, изымайте немедленно. На шаттле их изолировать, ограничить возможность передвижения. Головой отвечаете за их доставку.  
  
Джареду показалось, что десантник хочет что-то возразить, но Эклз не стал слушать.  
  
— Приступайте. Где заложники?  
  
Вперед вышли Боб, два шахтера и Элис.  
  
— Женщина останется, — отреагировал Эклз. Джаред коротко выдохнул.  
  
— Нет, я не останусь!  
  
— Хорошо, тогда вы поедете безбилетником. Нужен еще один заложник, ну? — Эклз огляделся и ткнул пальцем на одного из громил, которые всё еще столбами стояли возле Джареда. — Ты. Оружие на пол и марш туда.  
  
Джаред тоже огляделся. Среди присутствующих не было того скользкого типа с больным глазом, и это Джареду не понравилось.  
  
**Дженсен**  
  
Дженсен осмотрел заложников, готовых загружаться в шаттл. Только у выбранного в последний момент высокого, ломкого, как палочника, астера нервно бегал взгляд, остальные держались спокойно, даже обреченно-безразлично, что ли. Дженсен судорожно соображал, что он мог не учесть.  
  
— Падалеки, здесь есть оборудование, чтобы передать сообщение по всей станции и его гарантированно услышали все?  
  
— Да, сэр, в радиорубке, система внутреннего оповещения работает нормально.  
  
— Это далеко отсюда?  
  
— Далековато. На этом же уровне, но ближе к носу станции, а мы сейчас на корме. Можно доехать на каре. Большинство помещений этого яруса законсервированы, коридор должен быть свободен.  
  
Слушая разъяснения Падалеки, Дженсен смотрел не на него, а на человека, назвавшегося главарем. Ему важно было понять его мотивы, да и тот факт, что именно он главарь, еще предстояло выяснить наверняка. От этого зависел успех операции. Сочащийся злобой взгляд, которым тот вперился в Падалеки, рассказал о многом. Насчет своей роли чувак, кажется, не соврал.  
  
Дженсен подозвал одного из десантников и отщелкнул от его скафандра переговорное устройство.  
  
— Полетишь на шаттле, будешь охранять заложников. — И продублировал свои слова жестами.  
Охранник поднял руку, подтверждая полученное задание.  
  
После этого Дженсен поднес переговорное устройство к главарю и объяснил:  
  
— Вот в эту кнопку ты сейчас надиктуешь обращение к своим людям и всем жителям станции. Объявишь, что сюда они должны немедленно принести всё оружие. Скажешь это таким тоном, чтобы всем стало страшно ослушаться, ты понял? Тогда с тобой на корабле будут обращаться бережно и нежно. — Дженсен обвел находящихся в грузовом отсеке астеров недоверчивым взглядом. — Я не понял, почему присутствующие еще не сдали оружие? Приступать немедленно.  
Десантники (как же их мало, даже в мощной боевой броне они казались воробушками на поле) выдвинулись вперед, еще не грозя автоматами, но уже явно давая понять, на чьей стороне моральное превосходство.  
  
— Ребята, делайте, как сказано. Оружие в кучу, — главарь повернулся к Дженсену и добавил: — Куда надо говорить, я запишу.  
  
Дженсен поднес микрофон к нему поближе и коротко проинструктировал:  
  
— Сдача оружия, сбор в одном месте, тут есть большая столовая?  
  
— Есть, на жилом уровне ниже, под радиорубкой, — это вставил Падалеки. Молодец.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дженсен снова посмотрел в глаза главарю, — итак, все сдают оружие сюда, быстро, четко, гражданские и разоруженные бандиты… окей, повстанцы, собираются в столовой и ждут прибытия продовольствия. Рекомендую назначить со стороны местного населения ответственного за распределение. Хотя, может быть, мы назначим сами.  
  
Сообщение для жителей станции записали быстро, после этого заложников увели в шаттл. Дженсен медлил. Он наблюдал, как десантники проверяют астеров, не припрятано ли у них что-нибудь опасное. Это стало для них непростым заданием — боевые скафандры позволяли быстро занимать палубы и целые корабли, но обыски и задержания проводить в них было неудобно. Весомое преимущество мощной военной силы на этой станции теряло смысл. Дженсен отошел на несколько шагов и связался с командованием «Персеверанса».  
  
— Шеф, мы отправляем шаттл с заложниками. Родригес пилотирует, еще один десантник будет охранять заложников. Но все равно остальных ребят нам здесь маловато. Станция огромна. Говорят, что значительная ее часть законсервирована, но у нас слишком мало сил, чтобы проверить все помещения. Не дожидаясь погрузки продовольствия, прошу отправить второй шаттл с десантом, — Дженсен сглотнул, выслушал поток встречных комментариев и продолжил:  
  
— До настоящего момента местные не проявляли агрессии. Нашим людям пока нет никакой угрозы, но, ради бога, шеф, если вы не хотите, чтобы эта угроза возникла, пришлите еще людей! Мы должны сразу показать, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
  
Кажется, Дженсен повысил голос и его слова могли долететь до Падалеки. Дженсен нервно обернулся и посмотрел на парня. И наткнулся на ободряющий теплый взгляд.  
  
— Падалеки, вот запись обращения эээ…  
  
— Боба, сэр, его зовут Боб Ширли, — подсказал парень.  
  
— Да, черт, он же представился. — Дженсен был собой недоволен. — Возьми запись, отправляйся немедленно в радиорубку и поставь крутиться на повторе по всей местной сети.  
  
Джаред кивнул и стал ждать дальнейших указаний.  
  
— Я дам тебе двух людей, этого хватит для охраны. Ну, я надеюсь. У тебя-то есть оружие?  
Падалеки полез за пазуху комбинезона и достал странный предмет.  
  
— Только скобочный пистолет, сэр. Но в ближнем бою довольно эффективен, — и он улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками на щеках.  
  
Идиот. Но идиот располагающий.  
  
— Как вы связываетесь здесь друг с другом?  
  
— Через ручные терминалы, как везде.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и приказал принести ему ручной терминал кого-нибудь из заложников. Вроде бы всё. Можно выдохнуть.  
  
Кар уехал. Шаттл улетел. И Дженсен остался один с горсткой десантников на огромной незнакомой станции.

 **Джаред**  
  
Джаред вёл кар как единственный, кто знает местность. Пока ехали по коридору от грузового отсека, не встретили никого. Дальше им предстояло свернуть в короткий поперечный проход и затем уже выехать в коридор, ведущий к радиорубке, — широкий, словно проспект в нормальном городе. И будь это не мелкая отдаленная станция, а астероид вроде Цереры или Эроса, там вовсю бурлила бы жизнь. Шлялись бы разносчики еды и дури, кричали бы зазывалы всяких забегаловок, приходилось бы лавировать между тележками и выставленными из магазинов ящиками со всякой дребеденью. Но тут было тихо и пусто, хотя люди им действительно стали попадаться. Джаред притормаживал кар, чтобы объяснить, что дальше делать. К его словам относились с недоверием, хотя и без явной враждебности, и один из десантников, который представился Сидом, предложил не останавливаться и не терять времени. Конечно, он прав. Но Джареду казалось, что сказанное лично будут воспринимать более внимательно, чем услышанное через громкоговоритель.  
В радиорубке, как и обычно, толклось несколько шахтеров. Только один имел оружие — старый полицейский тазер, который уже наверняка плохо держал зарядку. Но кто знает, сколько предметов, способных проделывать дырки в человеческих телах, можно поместить в отвисшие карманы потасканных комбинезонов. Джареду понадобилось много красноречия и экспрессивных жестов, чтобы убедить шахтеров покинуть радиорубку и направиться в грузовой отсек.  
  
— Помещение закрывается? — спросил десантник с именем Вон на грудной плашке, когда они остались втроем.  
  
— Закрывается… — задумчиво ответил Джаред, оглядываясь вокруг. — Но человек с нужным допуском всегда откроет. Надо чем-то заклинить дверь.  
  
Сид стал рыться в куче хлама, которым был завален угол комнаты. Обломки мебели, ящиков из-под пищевых концентратов, детали сломанных скафандров. Из глубины он выудил металлический обломок, который оказался слишком мал.  
  
— Давайте загородим дверь каром, — предложил Джаред.  
  
— Какой-то детский сад, — пробурчал Вон, но согласился. Пока десантники разворачивали кар в тесном помещении, Джаред подключил трансляцию. Через минуту глухой надтреснутый голос Боба Ширли потек из динамиков. Джаред еще раз проверил — то же самое должно раздаваться из всех динамиков станции.  
  
Джаред достал свой ручной терминал.  
  
— Барни, ответь, ты где?  
  
— Шеф, вы слышали сообщение Боба? Что происходит? — на экране терминала было видно, что Барни стоит посреди коридора и его обтекают идущие люди.  
  
— Слышал, я его и подключил. Расскажи, что у вас там творится, людей Боба с оружием много? — при этих словах Барни заозирался и отступил к стене. — Спрячься куда-нибудь, не стой посреди дороги.  
  
— Не много, но есть, они всех гонят в столовую. Вы уже там?  
  
— Нет, я не там и думаю, тебе тоже туда не надо.  
  
Джаред стал осознавать, что если даже подручных Боба с оружием осталось совсем немного, всего два автомата в густой толпе набившихся в столовую жителей могут натворить непоправимых бед.  
  
— Барни, спрячься в своей норе или лучше в техническом отсеке, там есть инструменты, в случае чего. И скажи ребятам, кто на ногах, пусть подтягиваются. Только скрытно! Будьте осторожны.  
  
— И вы будьте осторожны, босс.  
  
Еще не успел отключиться Барни, как Джаред увидел второй входящий вызов.  
  
— Падалеки слушает.  
  
— Привет, Падалеки, — на экране появилось серьезное лицо Дженсена Эклза. — Доложи обстановку.  
  
— Трансляция идет. Может, нужно отключить уже?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Простите за критику, но мне уже не нравится идея загнать всех в столовую. Если люди Боба там устроят стрельбу, начнется паника, давка. До шаттла с едой никто не доживет…  
  
— Это если там хаос и некому следить за порядком. Ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кто мог бы руководить гуманитарной операцией?  
  
Джаред на мгновение задумался.  
  
— Еще вчера я бы тут же назвал Элис, но она зачем-то улетела с заложниками.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Эклз тоже задумался. В этот момент раздались толчки в дверь. Кто-то рвался в радиорубку.  
  
— К нам гости, сэр.  
  
— Они смогут открыть?  
  
Между тем десантники бесшумно заняли позиции по обе стороны от двери, один стоял с автоматом наперевес, другой присел на корточки, чтобы стрелять в тех, кто попытается пролезть под каром. Они жестами показывали Джареду укрыться. Занятый разговором, Джаред не сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят. Укрыться можно было разве что за единственным недемонтированным креслом — в мирное время тут сидел дежурный по связи. Прятаться предстояло только скрючившись за ним втрипогибели.  
  
— Падалеки, отвечай, что происходит!  
  
— Мы заняли позиции в укрытиях, сэр. Толчки прекратились.  
  
— Выключи трансляцию, вдруг это их успокоит. А сколько вообще может быть вооруженных на станции? Ты же видел их несколько дней, неужели примерно не в состоянии прикинуть количество?  
  
— Примерно знаю… человек сорок максимум, — Джаред полуползком добрался до панели управления и нажал кнопку отключения радиопередачи. Стало нестерпимо тихо. — Больше ему некого было завербовать.  
— Сорок… мы разоружили где-то половину, остальные, значит, не пришли.  
  
— А как вы будете охранять отобранное оружие?  
  
— Да никак, мы его лазером расплавили в один здоровый ком, — усмехнулся Эклз.  
  
Пауза после его слов длилась не дольше секунды. Раздался громкий хлопок и затем грохот — это взрывной волной перевернуло и отбросило кар, а в образовавшуюся рваную дыру в бронированной двери всунулись изрыгающие огонь дула. Кар приземлился почти на Джареда, и у него не оказалось бы лучшей баррикады, чем эта, даже если бы он всё спланировал сам. Джаред был оглушен и не слышал, что кричит в терминал Эклз, не видел, чем заняты десантники, но судя по тому, что помещение не заполнил топот ботинок, наступающим кто-то отвечал встречным огнем.  
  
— Они взорвали дверь, они взорвали дверь…  
  
Джаред бросил взгляд на экран терминала — Эклз отключил вызов. Он скрючился за каром. Будучи безоружным, он ничем больше помочь себе не смог. Прошла целая вечность в пальбе и дыму — минута или две где-то, — и к Джареду присоединился Вон, воспользовавшись короткой паузой между очередями.  
  
— А что с Сидом, он в порядке?  
  
— Его ранило при взрыве. — Вон стал отстреливаться, и Джаред не стал отвлекать его вопросами.  
  
Не прекращая выцеливать что-то сквозь дым, Вон одной рукой открыл нагрудный клапан и достал оттуда несколько округлых предметов.  
  
— С гранатами умеешь управляться?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Когда я буду перезаряжать, кинешь одну. Кидай подальше, они слезоточивые. Вот тут дернешь — и вперёд.  
  
Джаред кивнул, но ему так глаза ело от запаха оплавленного пластика, какие еще гранаты, но спорить с профессионалом не стал.  
  
Вон перестал стрелять и ткнул его в плечо, дескать, ну, кидай, но Джаред замешкался. И ничего лучше произойти не могло, потому что в тот момент, как он собирался замахиваться, из глубины коридора раздались автоматные очереди, крики разбегающихся бандитов, и еще через несколько секунд в дыре показался серебристый скафандр Дженсена Эклза.  
  
С приехавшего кара посыпались десантники и вскоре заполнили почти всё помещение, так как один десантник в боевом обмундировании был, считай, в два раза шире обычного астера. Сиду оказали помощь, но Джаред видел, насколько он бледен. Видимо, потерял много крови.  
  
— Итак, начнем сначала. Откуда у этих ублюдков взрывчатка?  
  
— На шахте всегда есть взрывчатка для проходческих работ. Боб — бригадир, он наверняка приворовывал понемногу, вот и скопил. Ну и готовился заранее, конечно.  
  
— Может, она лежит где-то на складе, покажешь?  
  
Джаред покачал головой.  
  
— Все склады шахтоуправления пусты. Всё закончилось или было разворовано. Абсолютно всё, до последнего ржавого гвоздя.  
  
— И сколько еще взрывчатки они в карманах повыносили с шахты?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Вряд ли много. Станцию всегда снабжали по минимуму, а выработку требовали жестко, так что, думаю, почти всё использовали по назначению.  
  
— Так, ладно. Нельзя терять времени. Шаттл с подкреплением должен быть на подходе.  
  
— Неужели никто из нападавших не погиб? — спросил обеспокоенный Джаред. — Вдруг они опять что-нибудь взорвут, а шаттл не успеет на подмогу?  
  
— Нет, отступая, они забрали троих или четверых, в дыму я плохо разглядел. Их осталось, будем считать, человек десять. Так, незачем всем торчать здесь мишенями — одна самодельная граната, и нас можно будет только утилизировать в мусорный шлюз. Я свяжусь с капитаном, а пока, лейтенант, — обратился Эклз к командиру десантников, — нужно послать группу в столовую и постараться там бесшумно, я повторяю, бесшумно обезвредить как можно больше этих головорезов.  
  
— У меня всего пятеро, мы же оставили несколько человек в грузовом отсеке, — тихо ответил лейтенант. — Пойду я и еще трое, а двое останутся с вами, сэр. И Сид.  
  
**Дженсен**  
  
Капитан на его вызов ответил не сразу.  
  
— Сэр, второй взвод на подлете? У нас есть раненый, группа отказавшихся разоружиться бандитов имеет в своем распоряжении взрывчатку, нам не хватает гранат…  
  
— Нет, Эклз, твою мать! Никто никуда не летит, пока мы не разгребем дерьмо у себя в посадочном шлюзе.  
  
— Сэр, но мы здесь в осаде. Что случилось?  
  
— После стыковки шаттл взорвался, несколько заложников были нашпигованы взрывчаткой. В живых остался только ленивый Родригес, который, мать его, просто не успел встать с кресла пилота на верхней палубе.  
  
— С ним все в порядке? — спросил потрясенный Дженсен.  
  
— Он в госпитале, остальное не моя забота. За преступную халатность я отстраню вас от должности, когда вернетесь.  
  
— Сэр, но вы же отрезаете мне возможность вернуться, оставляя на станции без поддержки… Есть же еще один шаттл!  
  
— Пока он нужен мне здесь, на радаре появилось судно марсиан, которое движется в нашу сторону на крейсерской скорости. Доложишь, когда решишь вопрос с сопротивлением. Не вздумай еще звонить со своими просьбами, тут и без тебя жарко. Отбой связи.  
  
Дженсен потрясенно обвёл взглядом всех — лежащего на полу раненого Сида, лейтенанта Мура в треснувшем шлеме, Вона в посеченном осколками скафандре, сбросившего бронежилет и обливающегося потом Падалеки, остальных бойцов, чьи глаза после внезапной боевой встряски горели лихорадочным огнем сквозь бликующие шлемы космических костюмов.  
  
— Помощь не придет? — догадался Падалеки. А он смышленый.  
  
— Шаттл взорвался, все заложники мертвы. Очевидно, они на это и рассчитывали, это с самого начала была самоубийственная миссия. Никакой доставки продовольствия не будет.  
  
— А второй взвод? — спросил лейтенант.  
  
— Его не будет тоже, потому что сюда уже летят марсиане. Капитан…  
  
— Ссыкло поганое, — выразил общее настроение Вон и сплюнул.  
  
Даже лейтенант не стал одергивать подчиненного. Они все по-прежнему толпились в разгромленной взрывом радиорубке, и если бы не один боец, который скорее по бессознательной привычке, чем по приказу, наблюдал за прилегающим коридором, их могли бы снова подорвать.  
  
— Придется разделиться. Лейтенант, нужно по-прежнему решать вопрос с боевиками. Как можно скрытно подобраться к столовой? — Дженсен задал вопрос, уже обращаясь к Падалеки.  
  
— За радиорубкой, если обойти по боковому коридору, есть лифтовая шахта технического назначения, через нее я предлагаю спуститься на кухню, там столовая сразу за стенкой. Но… я ничего не понимаю, конечно, в военном деле, однако там легко устроить засаду…  
  
— А другой путь есть?  
  
— Ну… можно спуститься обычным пассажирским лифтом и пойти, как все нормальные люди, по центральному коридору… — Джаред развел руками.  
  
— Ага, и с музыкой.  
  
— Мы пойдем через техническую шахту, босс. Оставляю вам Вона и Петерса. Связь по интеркому. — Лейтенант молча, тычком пальца выбрал троих бойцов, и они поразительно тихо скрылись за поворотом.  
  
— Давайте проверим, сколько у нас боеприпасов. У меня почти полный комплект, — сказал Дженсен.  
  
— Я практически пустой, — ответил Вон.  
  
— Бери моё, — просипел Сид и похлопал себя по нагрудному арсеналу.  
  
Боец по имени Петерс показал жестами, что у него всё в порядке.  
  
— Кто-нибудь отдайте Падалеки лазерный пистолет. Он технарь, справится. Главное, целиться в одно место, не рыскать лучом и ни в коем случае не задевать своих. Скафандр сразу не прожжет, но… короче, не надо в своих. Понял?  
  
— Да понял я. Тут предохранитель? — поинтересовался Джаред, вертя красивую длинную штуку в руках.  
  
— Да, вон та голубая кнопка. После нажатия запаздывание несколько секунд, поэтому твоя задача — не высовываться и стрелять из укрытия, хорошо прицелившись. Въехал? — это сказал уже Вон, но Падалеки явно не обидел снисходительный тон, он улыбнулся, и стало ясно, что парень изо всех сил старается не быть десантникам обузой.  
  
— Джаред, надень бронежилет.  
  
Падалеки удивленно посмотрел на Дженсена, но подчинился. Форменная рубашка прилипла к вспотевшему телу, видно было, что парень от лишней тяжести на плечах не в восторге, но это хоть какая-то защита.  
Запиликал ручной терминал Падалеки.  
  
— Барни, ты? Что? Где? — Дженсен не слышал, о чем шла речь, но Джаред побледнел, что не предвещало приятных новостей. — Барни, спасибо, и не лезь туда сам.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Барни — мой подчиненный, электрик. Я приказал ему спрятаться в техническом отсеке. Ну, ясное дело, он меня не послушался, так как оказался в другом месте, но заметил подозрительный шум в районе воздухогенераторной подстанции. Ее сейчас минируют. При взрыве это означает отказ от подачи воздуха в жилые зоны…  
  
— Блядь, да они, что, грибов все объелись? Сплошные самоубийцы на борту?  
  
— Не знаю. Это не мой круг общения.  
  
Дженсен фыркнул в ответ, но напряжение немного спало.  
  
— Сэр, мы туда все не сможем попасть, тем более с раненым.  
  
— Так, вот что будем делать. Петерс, грузи Сида на кар и отправляйся обратно в грузовой отсек. Если у капитана проснется совесть, то шаттл прилетит туда. А в грузовом отсеке реально укрыться? — обратился Дженсен к Джареду.  
  
— Да, там есть диспетчерская — маленькая комната, стекла там бронированные, дверь с кодом. Так… погодите… — Джаред включил ручной терминал. — Барни, Барни, слышишь меня? Хорошо… двигай к диспетчерской в грузовом терминале, нужно будет укрыть там двух человек или больше, неважно. Нет, не меня. У меня тут другие дела.  
  
— Этот Барни — надежный человек? Не из этих?  
  
— Абсолютно. Он шахтеров не любит, а на голову ебнутых тем более.  
  
Сид был совсем плох. Дженсен надеялся, что тот еще сможет пострелять лежа, но на это не приходилось рассчитывать.  
  
— Петерс, езжай быстро и стреляй во всех, кто будет мешать.  
  
Джаред еле успел вклиниться, пока Петерс не уехал:  
  
— Барни — высокий лысый парень в оранжевом комбинезоне, не спутайте!  
  
Дженсен отстегнул с пояса фляжку и сделал глоток, потом показал на фляжку Джареду.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Джаред облизал сухим языком губы.  
  
— Не откажусь.  
  
Послышалась отдаленная стрельба.  
  
— Мур, что у вас?  
  
— Простите, босс, совсем тихо не получилось, но мы сняли четверых, пока они не устроили стрельбу.  
  
— В столовой?  
  
— Нет, у лифта. Но учтите, люди начинают разбегаться, и, кто из них с оружием, не всегда понятно. Боевики могут затеряться. У вас тоже обстрел?  
  
— Нет. Наверное, это Петерс, он прорывается с Сидом к грузовому отсеку, там есть где укрыться. Постепенно тоже продвигайтесь в том направлении.  
  
— А вы как?  
  
— Нам нужно кое-что разминировать.  
  
— Ну, Вон сапер, он сделает как надо. До связи!  
  
**Джаред**  
  
Первым шел Дженсен. Джаред, как самый незащищенный, шел вторым и из-за спины Дженсена командовал, куда сворачивать. Вон прикрывал тылы. Совсем без стрельбы не обошлось, Джареду даже удалось опробовать лазерный пистолет, когда они рухнули на пол у разгромленного бара и спрятались за перевернутыми разноцветными столиками. Вон молчаливо поблагодарил его, когда Джаред снял стрелка, метившего Вону в спину. Стараясь не пораниться о битое стекло, Джаред подполз к трупу, чтобы забрать у него оружие, и увидел, что это тот одноглазый говнюк, который крутился возле Боба. Руки у него были чем-то испачканы. Наверное, следы от взрывчатки, хотя Джаред не знал, как она должна пахнуть.  
  
Им оставалось добраться до шахты коллектора, опоясывающего подстанцию, в которой боевики, скорее всего, и делали закладку бомбы. Джареда захватил азарт борьбы и погони, и никак не получалось понять, отчего эта легкость в голове, словно мысли, как пузырьки шампанского, булькают внутри черепной коробки. Или проблемы с воздухом уже начались. Стихли топот и крики, казалось, что на этом уровне они остались одни.  
  
— Джаред, куда лезешь? — шикнул на него Дженсен. — Жить надоело?  
  
— Боюсь опоздать, дышать и так уже нечем.  
  
— В скафандре я ничего не чувствую, но ты прав, надо торопиться.  
  
Вон пошел первым. То ли боевиков осталось слишком мало, то ли их отвлекла активность группы Мура, устроившей перестрелку уровнем выше, но к умельцу, поспешно прикручивающему проводки, они подобрались незаметно. Боевик упал, сраженный меткой пулей Вона, но им чертовски не повезло — один из детонаторов сработал. Крупного Вона, как камешек, отшвырнуло в шахту лифта, Джаред упал лицом вниз, но взрыв был ни при чем — что-то тяжелое ударило его по голове.  
  
Он очнулся как от толчка, в темноте, со связанными за спиной руками. Судя по тому, что спертый, но все-таки пригодный для дыхания, воздух окружал его, взрыв не нанес большого урона воздухогенераторной подстанции. Рядом раздался стон.  
  
— Кто здесь? Мистер Эклз?  
  
— Кх-кх-кх… какой я тебе мистер, — голос звучал слабо, но в нем чувствовалось ехидство. — После того, как нас на пару отметелили эти паскуды, можно забыть о субординации.  
  
— Вы ранены?  
  
— Вроде нет, но гандоны пытались стащить с меня скафандр, я чувствую, что меня словно через белковый измельчитель пропустили… давай ползи сюда… я освобожу тебе руки.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Как-как… зубами, как еще…  
  
Джаред боком, виляя и толкаясь ногами, подполз к Эклзу. Он слышал, как тот шуршит в темноте, пристраиваясь сзади, и боялся лишний раз дернуться, чтобы не ткнуть в лицо.  
  
— Какая офигенная у тебя задница, Падалеки…  
  
Джаред от неожиданности ахнул.  
  
— Вы видите в темноте?  
  
— Конечно, инфракрасный режим.  
  
— А как тогда вы собираетесь перегрызать путы, если вы в скафандре?  
  
— Ты сечешь, парень, но у этого скафандра есть масса нужных функций… так… Готово! Теперь развяжи меня.  
  
Джаред с хрустом развел занемевшие руки, пошевелил пальцами и, осторожно опираясь на одну руку, перевернулся.  
  
— Эй, не наваливайся так сразу, у нас еще конфетно-букетный период не начался даже…  
  
Джаред бы отскочил, будь у него силы на это.  
  
— Вы всегда так шутите? Или у вас кислородное голодание началось?  
  
Эклз не ответил, а Джаред молча стал развязывать веревки. Какие-то безумные узлы, как будто спятивший паук пытался свить паутину, пальцы скользили по липким волокнам.  
  
— Было бы здорово, если бы ваш скафандр мог сам себя распутывать… — У Джареда начало получаться, но как же медленно!  
  
— Согласен. Конструкторская недоработка.  
  
Эклз стал помогать ему, растягивая путы, и в конце концов его удалось полностью освободить.  
  
— Что дальше? Как вы думаете, Вон погиб?  
  
— Не знаю, я не видел, что с ним произошло, но если он жив, то справится. А нам надо сматываться отсюда. Помнишь толчок, когда очнулся?  
  
— Эээ… смутно…  
  
— Это наверняка те марсиане, они опустились прямо сверху. И я не хочу сидеть в стенном шкафу, когда тут такое творится. — Эклз ходил вокруг него по периметру комнатки и, видимо, щупал стены. — Дверь заперта. Ты можешь придумать, как отсюда выбраться?  
  
Джаред воспрял духом.  
  
— Это очень старый корабль, в нем все палубы и помещения связаны вентиляционными ходами. Сейчас так уже не делают, но нам это здорово облегчало ремонтные работы. Надо искать стык в потолке…  
  
— Вижу. Иди сюда, подсажу. Да не бойся, я буду нежен.  
  
**Дженсен**  
  
Падалеки оказался ползущей катастрофой. Он потел, оставляя мокрые следы, фыркал, стучал локтями и коленями обо все поверхности, а когда начинал говорить, то получалось так громко в узком, как дуло, вентиляционном колодце, что Дженсен был уверен — их слышно на всю станцию. И сейчас снизу ударит автоматная очередь, или сквозь решетку просунется крепкая рука. И схватит Падалеки за горло. Дженсен пытался вспомнить, как они смогли добраться в компании Падалеки до воздухогенераторной подстанции и остались при этом живы. Наверное, за ними следили уже тогда. А он даже не заметил.  
  
— Ты Барни доверяешь? — спросил он тихо, когда они остановились перевести дыхание на развилке из труб. Толстые, как черви, провода льнули к шершавой стене и уходили в душную тьму. Обманчивая тишина взводила ощущение тревоги на максимум.  
  
— Да, конечно. А что?  
  
— А ты не думал, кто мог на нас напасть? Кто-то ведь знал, что мы будем именно там.  
  
Джаред поджал губы, судорожно обдумывая эту идею. Видимо, раньше его это совсем не парило.  
  
— Он мог сказать кому-то еще из парней, или кто-то услышал наш разговор… вы мне не верите, мистер Эклз? — совсем упавшим голосом спросил Джаред.  
  
— Верю, — устало согласился Дженсен. — Только у меня есть два условия… — он прислонился плечом к стене рядом с Джаредом, оказавшись совсем близко, — первое условие — ты перестаешь называть меня мистером Эклзом немедленно, ты понял? Я Дженсен.  
  
Джаред кивнул, и потная прядь его волос невесомым крылом коснулась щеки Дженсена, который жадно разглядывал худое скуластое лицо собрата по скитаниям в вентиляционных клоаках.  
  
— А второе… ну, условие… — хрипло спросил Джаред.  
  
— Второе условие очень важное, запомни. Ты должен вести себя тихо… иначе нас убьют.  
  
Дженсен откинул назад капюшон скафандра, блеснувший серебром в тусклом свете аварийных светильников, и осторожно коснулся губами сухих потрескавшихся губ Джареда. Придержал тихонько его голову, чтобы тот не дергался, как пугливый зверек, и продолжил целовать — спокойно, деловито изучая новые владения. Снизу раздался грохот — по коридору станции явно тащили что-то тяжелое, но вскоре скрежет растаял вдали, лишь слышались время от времени шаги неизвестных. И Дженсен порадовался не только вкусу джаредовых губ, но и тому, как удачно он заткнул этот опасный источник звука.  
  
— Ты можешь определить, где мы находимся? — прошептал в ухо Джареду Дженсен.  
  
— Да-а-а… — умничка Джаред старался отвечать так же тихо. — Здесь недалеко мой кабинет, давай там перекантуемся.  
  
— Отлично. Наконец-то твоя аппетитная задница перестанет мелькать у меня перед глазами.  
  
Джаред смущенно опустил голову, как будто был в этом виноват. Он просто нечто.  
  
«Недалеко» по представлениям Падалеки — это еще почти час скитаний по узким трубам и хлипким вентиляционным люкам в тоскливом ожидании или падения сквозь сгнившие перекрытия прямо на вооруженных врагов, или выстрела из-за угла. Зато в кабинете Дженсен с наслаждением плюхнулся на стул и вытянул уставшие ноги.  
  
— Никогда столько не ползал. Черт, надо в качалке больше тренироваться. — Дженсен вытер непокрытый лоб и внимательно осмотрел измученного Падалеки. — У тебя тут есть еда, вода? Ты погано выглядишь, чувак. Не бойся, я не претендую. Скафандр обеспечивает. Суток на пять.  
— Да мне не жалко, — смущенно пробормотал Джаред и стал рыться в столе. — Рацион скудный, но кое-что я припас. Жаль, что отобрали мой ручной терминал, ни с кем не свяжешься теперь.  
  
— О господи, какой же я кретин! — вскрикнув, Дженсен вскочил на ноги и стал шарить у себя по груди. — Я же отключил связь с кораблем, чтобы капитан не вызвал в самый неподходящий момент, а включить забыл.  
Дженсен нажимал кнопки на панели, расположенной на скафандре, вызывал «Персеверанс», но микрофон молчал.  
  
— Никакой связи с ними нет…  
  
— Наверное, когда на тебя напали, сломали передатчик?  
  
— Нет, передатчик работает, — Дженсен еще раз наклонился к маленькому экрану и убедился, что он показывает штатные параметры. — Этот скафандр ядерный взрыв выдержит. Следовательно, корабль вне радиуса вызова. Блядь, что это может означать?  
  
— А местная связь? С командой Мура?  
  
Дженсен благодарно посмотрел на Джареда.  
  
— Чувак, я уже почти тебя люблю. Ты сначала лишаешь меня разума, а потом парой слов легко вставляешь его на место.  
  
Джаред, слегка улыбнувшись, закинул в рот несколько черствых галет и стал их сосредоточенно пережевывать, никак не комментируя пылкие признания. Наверняка он был уверен, что скафандр Дженсена впрыскивает тому легкий наркотик.  
  
— Вон, вызывает Эклз, ответь, как слышишь, прием. Мур, ответь, как слышишь, прием.  
  
Дженсен повторил несколько раз, чутко прислушиваясь к помехам, но ответа не поступало. Он устало опустился на стул.  
  
— Сколько мы провалялись в отключке, сколько потом ползли? — Дженсен стал загибать пальцы и пытаться вычислить время. — Ползли часа три, не меньше.  
  
— А в скафандре нет часов?  
  
Дженсен снова изумленно посмотрел на Джареда, как на источник божественного откровения.  
  
— Есть же датчик, показывающий срок использования! — Дженсен нашел его на тыльной стороне манжета правой руки. — Итак… с момента, как скафандр надели, то есть я его надел, прошло двадцать два часа. Наверное, где-то два часа до высадки, потом вся суета с заложниками…  
  
— Не больше часа, — вставил Джаред.  
  
— Верно. Потом одна войнушка, вторая… Часов десять, короче, мы с тобой валялись, как дураки последние.  
  
— Но это не объясняет, почему нет связи. Что могло произойти за десять часов? А еще раз попробовать?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами и снова включил микрофон.  
  
— Экипаж «Персеверанс», кто меня слышит, говорит первый помощник Эклз, отзовитесь, прием.  
  
Раздались статические щелчки, и из микрофона вырвался далекий и глухой, но знакомый голос Вона.  
  
— Господи, шеф, вы живы? Какая отличная новость! Где вас носило?  
  
— Вон, ты где? Как ты?  
  
— Взрывной волной меня выбросило на пару уровней вниз. Куда-то в район местного ада, ниже уже явно ничего нет. Я застрял в проводах и болтался там, пока не пришел в себя.  
  
— Ты ранен?  
  
— Что-то с ногой, ходить не получается, но скафандр цел, хотя его и сильно помяло, кровотечения нет, значит, пустяки. А вы где?  
  
Дженсен взглянул на Джареда. Тот покачал головой.  
  
— Мы недалеко от того места, где были. Кто-то напал на нас. Мы долго провалялись в отключке. За нами никто не пришел, выбрались кое-как сами и теперь не знаем, что происходит. Как Мур? Почему нет связи с кораблем?  
  
— О, так вы всё пропустили, шеф! Марсиане высадили сначала шаттл, наши стали стрелять, решив, что это местным отморозкам подмога пришла. Их потрепало, но вроде все живы. Муру пришлось сдаться, чтобы не губить ребят… Вы не отвечали, я только очнулся и не знал, чем Муру помочь.  
  
— А капитан что? — зарычал Дженсен.  
  
— Сказал, чтобы сдавались, и улетел.  
  
— Куда, блядь, он улетел, бросив своих людей?  
  
— Не обижайтесь, шеф, но он наверняка настрочил рапорт, что это вы во всём виноваты.  
  
— Ладно, нахуй ублюдка, а на станции-то что происходит?  
  
— После того, как Мур сдался, марсиане пришвартовались, вроде какой-то порядок установить успели, открыли госпиталь, полевую кухню для местных, но я не очень в курсе, только что по громкоговорителю слышно. Передвигаться мне сложно, ну и я как-то не успел переварить тот факт, что вас больше нет и мне остается лишь ползти и сдаваться.  
  
— Марсиане же не звери, для порядка проведут суд и обменяют Мура на кого-нибудь из своих. И тебя обменяли бы…  
  
— Вот именно, и опять под командование этого пидораса? Ой, простите, я про Маккормика только так выражаюсь.  
  
— Ладно, Вон. Сиди где сидишь, мы тебя вытащим.  
  
**Джаред**  
  
Прогорклое печенье быстро кончилось.  
  
Пока Эклз выяснял новости, Джаред стал искать в своих заначках воду. После всего пережитого он чувствовал мучительную жажду, в конце концов он даже не помнил, когда последний раз пил нормально. А еще присутствие ехидного веснушчатого офицера меняло водный баланс в организме, и голова находилась в гораздо более засушливой зоне, чем области ниже ватерлинии.  
  
Вместо воды Джаред нашел санитарные салфетки. Щедро пропитанные обеззараживающей жидкостью, они предназначались для обработки кожи при серьезных производственных травмах. Но Джаред не первый раз использовал их вместо душа, поскольку лимит на душевую воду даже при его начальственных бонусах строго ограничивали. В тесной комнатке некуда было спрятаться, поэтому Джаред дождался конца разговора и печально спросил:  
  
— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Не возражаешь?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Джаред показал пачку салфеток.  
  
— О, так давай я тебе помогу! — и с энтузиазмом двинулся к Джареду, за полтора шага сократив и так мизерное расстояние.  
  
— Нет, ну…  
  
— Никаких «ну». Снимай всё. — При этом сам Эклз приспустил до пояса свой навороченный скафандр, оставшись в футболке, и оказалось, что не покрытые броней и одеждой руки у него — мускулистые, с легким рыжеватым пушком и крепкими красивыми пальцами.  
  
Блядь, да что ж это такое. Член встал, как будто его вздернули на веревочке.  
  
Джаред расстегнул комбинезон и чуть повёл плечами — шурша, как змеиная кожа, тяжелая ткань упала на пол. Он наклонился, чтобы развязать ботинки — сзади послышался восхищенный присвист. Джареду совсем не хотелось разгибаться — теперь, кроме гордо торчащего из трусов члена, пришлось бы показывать горящие щеки. Он встал, повернувшись задом, снял футболку и завёл руку за спину, добавив глухим голосом:  
  
— Я сам. Спасибо за предложение.  
  
— Как старший по должности, я «спасибо» за ответ не принимаю, — отреагировал Эклз и стал аккуратными, но твердыми движениями обтирать плечи и спину Джареда.  
  
Джаред смирился, даже положил обе руки за голову, чтобы удобно было вытирать подмышки и бока. За последние сутки его жизнь побила рекорд сюрпризов за все пять лет пребывания на станции, поэтому Джаред не удивлялся уже ничему. Оказывается, он успел забыть, как это может быть приятно — добровольный тактильный контакт с другим мужчиной. Не сделать искусственное дыхание при ударе током, не дать не захлебнуться рвотой от паленого грибного самогона, не помочь снять прилипший от крови скафандр, а трогать, потому что тело само этого хочет.  
  
— Повернись, — послышалась строгая команда.  
  
Джаред повиновался, положив руки на низ живота.  
  
— Руки убери, я всё равно его видел. Отличный агрегат. — Эклз прошелся салфеткой по животу Джареда, сдернул вниз его трусы и обхватил кулаком член. Другой рукой достал чистую салфетку и нежно обернул его, осторожно промакивая пальцами. — Или ты думал, я буду сосать грязный? Только не сегодня.  
  
— Ничего я не думал, — снова вспыхнул Джаред. — За стенкой, может, отряд марсиан, пришедший нас расстреливать, а вы… а ты…  
  
— Тебя заводит адреналин? — Эклз наклонил голову, с любопытством снизу вверх разглядывая километр возвышающегося тела Джареда. — Меня тоже.  
  
Член Джареда оказался в горячем плену восхитительных пухлых губ и бездонной глотки. Джаред откинулся на стенку, ноги отказывались держать. Жар, давление, рваные толчки, хулиганство юркого языка, ласкающего тугую вену под головкой, — эту пытку выдержать было невозможно. Он чувствовал цепкие пальцы на бедре, ласковые прикосновения на яйцах. Мозг сжался в одну пульсирующую пылающую точку, волна крупной дрожи прошла по телу, пальцы на ногах поджались и, как стремительную пружину, Джареда отпустило вмиг. Он кончил так мощно, что Эклзу пришлось отстраниться, чтобы не захлебнуться, а струя спермы била и била толчками, разукрашивая его смеющееся лицо.  
  
Джаред сполз по стене, бессильно разбросав конечности. Эклз вытерся салфеткой и стал что-то совать ему в руку. Это оказалась фляга.  
  
— Там осталось немного, но хоть что-то. Тебе нужна вода.  
  
Джаред благодарно кивнул и присосался к горлышку. Восхитительное ощущение. Жаль, что вода действительно плескалась на донышке. Но Джаред был абсолютно счастлив. Хотя надо переодеваться и куда-нибудь двигаться…  
Поверх смены чистого белья Джаред надел свой любимый скафандр, огладил ласково блестящие пластины, аккуратно протер стекло шлема. Эклз одобрительно похлопал по плечу. Конечно, это не последняя военная новинка, но в нем Джаред чувствовал себя абсолютно готовым к продолжению приключений даже без лазерного пистолета в руках.  
  
— Шеф, вы на связи? Это Вон, прием.  
  
Дженсен щелкнул кнопкой на грудной панели.  
  
— На связи. Что у тебя, Вон?  
  
— Я тут немного поползал и наткнулся на разборку двух местных. Обоих связал, хлипкий тут народец, даже не хвалите. У них целая сумка оружия и мой лазерный пистолет, который я отдал Падалеки. Серийный номер я наизусть помню. Парень с вами? И что с этими двумя делать теперь?  
  
Джаред подскочил поближе и затараторил в микрофон:  
  
— Как они выглядят? В оранжевых комбинезонах?  
  
— Привет, пацан, рад, что ты жив-здоров. Да, в оранжевых. Один лысый, другой с таким плюгавым хвостиком…  
  
— Барни… — ошарашенно выдохнул Джаред.  
  
На том конце связи послышалась возня, приглушенные голоса.  
  
— Слышь, Падалеки, тут один рвется с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Да, это Барни, давай его.  
  
Дженсен неодобрительно хмурился, но в диалог вмешиваться не стал.  
  
— Джаред, Джаред, ты живой? Господи, ты живой… — раздался срывающийся голос Барни.  
  
— Это ты нас подставил, да, сволочь? — грубо прервал его Джаред. — Ты ебнул меня по голове, чтобы засунуть в шкаф в зоне Дэ, куда годами никто не заходит? Чтобы я там сдох?  
  
— Нет, Джаред, господи, это же Осрик… — Барни почти рыдал, либо помехи на линии усилились, слова было сложно разобрать. — Я нашел у него сумку, там валялся твой ручной терминал. Я стал набирать, а зазвенело у Осрика. А там еще вещи разные, оружие, откуда это всё у него, спрашиваю, а он на меня с ножом… я стал драться… ну, я покрепче немного… а тут десантник этот, упал прямо сверху, как домкрат… я думал, их всех арестовали, а оно вона как…  
  
Джаред переглянулся с Дженсеном. Тот показал, что надо идти.  
  
— Вы где находитесь, Барни?  
  
— В раздевалке электриков у старого грузового терминала.  
  
— Понятно. А марсиан на станции много?  
  
— Они заняли кабинет Коллинза, радиорубку, поставили пост у воздухогенераторной подстанции, у реактора, само собой, дежурят, ну и на жилом уровне патрулируют, но вроде всё успокоилось, стрелять некому…  
  
— Понятно. Вон, ты слышишь? Мы скоро будем. А ты пока допроси второго, зачем он свое паскудство придумал. Но поосторожнее, без членовредительства, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, я ж не спецназ, а десант, детей не пытаем.  
  
Дженсен отключил связь и вставил свое слово:  
  
— «Скоро будем» — это через полдня раком по помойкам, как обычно?  
  
— Нет, это правда скоро, мы можем пройти напрямик через закрытую зону Эф, у меня есть ключ. Там пусто, как и в зоне Дэ, где нас прятали, так что марсиан там быть не должно.  
  
— Хорошо, мне придется тебе верить, сам я тут никак не ориентируюсь пока.  
  
Джаред осмелел и подошел вплотную, прищурив лисьи глаза. Дженсен вернул ему пристальный взгляд. Джаред резко притянул его к себе и впился ртом в его припухшие губы. Попробовал сладкий, чуть с горчинкой вкус и так же резко отстранился.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел сказать, Падалеки?  
  
— Не сейчас. Нам пора.  
  
**Дженсен и Джаред**  
  
Без оружия ходить по вражеской территории — это всё равно что разгуливать без трусов по парку рептилий на Луне. И во всём доверять Падалеки — что он знает, куда лезет, что у него правда есть ключ от всех дверей и что тишина вокруг потому, что сюда лет сто кроме ремонтников никто не лазил, а не потому что их ведут на лазерном прицеле скучающие марсианские солдаты — это был новый опыт для Дженсена. Раньше ему только на себя приходилось рассчитывать.  
  
Когда добрались до места, взору открылась любопытная картина — два связанных астера, сидящие в разных концах раздевалки и посередине Вон с автоматом, с обманчивой ленью прикорнувший на сумке отнятого барахла. Но реакцию он всегда демонстрировал отменную, и если бы появились чужие — уже лежали бы с дырками во лбу.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Джаред, опускаясь рядом с десантником на колени и расстегивая чемоданчик первой помощи. — У меня тут есть остатки былой роскоши. Набор диагностических наноботов, надо ногу твою подштопать.  
Вон недоверчиво посмотрел на здоровенный шприц, который Джаред достал из сумки, потом жалобно уставился на Дженсена, но тот лишь молча покачал головой. Терпи, десантура. Скафандр с Вона пришлось снимать вдвоем, и от вида почерневшего от кровоизлияния бедра оба пришли в ужас. Джаред аж зажмурился, втыкая шприц в ногу, а Вону пригодилось всё его мужество, чтобы не заорать на весь космос.  
  
— Так, теперь ты полежи, пусть всосётся.  
  
— Джаред…  
  
Это подал робкий голос лысый парень из угла.  
  
— Думаешь, Барни, я тебе так сразу и поверил? — хмуро отреагировал Джаред. — Пока нет.  
  
— Понимаю… — Барни опустил голову. — Но я могу доказать, что не предавал. Я даже знаю, как нам отсюда съебаться.  
  
— Откуда — отсюда? — спросил Дженсен.  
  
— С этого корыта.  
  
— И как же? — поинтересовался Джаред.  
  
— При этом уроде не скажу, — ответил Барни, кивнув на забившегося в угол Осрика.  
  
— Ну так давайте его выкинем отсюда.  
  
— Я бы не стал… — задумчиво рассудил Дженсен. — А если он побежит и сдаст нас тут же?  
  
— Не сдам. Можете забрать меня с собой и оставить в любом порту.  
  
— Ага, еще и проезд бесплатный, — хохотнул Вон. — Вообще парень не промах. Это он на скафандр твой, шеф, позарился, заказчика нашел, кому сбыть, а теперь заказчика марсиане прихлопнули, скафандр с хозяина не содрался, деваться ему всё равно некуда.  
  
— Да это всегда был пиздец, а не работник. Сейчас я понимаю, кто своровал те автоматы переменного тока. Вот гад… — это уже включился в дискуссию Барни. — Джаред, давай отойдем, потолкуем.  
Дженсен и Джаред, оставив охающего Вона и расстроенного Осрика, отошли в дальний конец раздевалки, где сидел Барни. Джаред с интересом покрутил кран душа, но вода не полилась. Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал.  
  
— Короче, пацаны, я выходил на поверхность и разглядел этот марсианский корабль, — тихо начал Барни. — Он огромный, как не знаю что. Почти со станцию размером. И на нем пришвартованы несколько кораблей поменьше. В общем, они тут явно какую-то базу решили основать, а жрачки нам подкинули, чтоб их никто в захвате не обвинил. Скажут ведь, что услышали СОС и спасли гражданское население от бесчеловечной политики Земли. Ну, знаете, как это делается…  
  
— Что-то они раньше таким нахрапом астероиды не занимали.  
  
— А вот решили наконец, — веско возразил Барни. — Но я не про это хотел сказать. — Он наклонился и шепотом продолжил: — К старому грузовому терминалу, которым хрен знает сколько лет никто не пользовался, они припарковали посудину — быстроходный шаттл. Он точно не марсианский. Эх, красивая такая стройная ласточка. Охраны там нету. Значит, маячок прикрепили.  
  
— Почему думаешь, что нет охраны?  
  
— Ну, я там лазил. Охрану регулярно менять надо, лишняя суета. Зачем вызывать подозрения. Со стороны корабль совсем не видно. Он снизу дока стоит.  
  
— Да всего несколько часов прошло, еще ничего не понятно…  
  
Барни вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, я предложил вариант. Сдается мне, господа, что он у нас единственный.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот посмотрел на Джареда.  
  
— Свободная жизнь. Лети куда хочешь, — мечтательно произнес Джаред.  
  
— Осрика можно послать первым. Пусть найдет маячок и отключит систему распознавания. Этот глист в любую дырку незаметно пролезет, — сказал Барни.  
  
— Я буду пилотом, Вон — стрелком…  
  
— Я лучший в мире механик! — вставил Барни.  
  
— Джаред, а ты? Врач? Кок? Библиотекарь? — улыбнулся Дженсен. — И где нам взять навигатора?  
  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
  
— Навигатором буду я.  
  


***

  
  
Корабль, который они украли у марсиан, пользуясь суматохой, возникшей при прибытии целой земной эскадры, был всем хорош: прекрасно оснащен технически, с современным медицинским боксом, вооружен по последней военной моде и полностью заправлен для дальних перелетов. Единственный недостаток — слишком узкие койки. Приходилось тесниться, крепче обнимая друг друга.  
  
— Как назовём нашу славную посудину? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Надо подумать, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Пусть она станет «Деткой»?  
  
— Я не против. Никогда не знал, как кораблям выбирают имя…  
  
— Кстати, я об этом хотел поговорить, — Дженсен взял его за руку и внимательно посмотрел в глаза: — Прежде чем пускаться в авантюры, которые могут быть гораздо опаснее того, что случилось на станции… я хотел бы знать, зачем это тебе. Ты бросил дом, работу…  
  
— Это не мой дом, — пробормотал Джаред и отвернулся, но руку не вырвал.  
  
— А где? Ты же астер?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? — изумился Дженсен.  
  
— Я просто длинный от природы. Мои родители с Земли, организовали научную лабораторию на Луне, отец изобретал усовершенствованный Эпштейновский двигатель, чтобы при большой скорости снизить перегрузки на организм.  
  
— Обалдеть! То есть если я захочу познакомить тебя со своими родителями, у меня их пятеро, то ты сможешь прилететь на Землю? Класс… — Дженсен притиснул его к себе и потрепал по волосам.  
— Ну да… я все равно рано или поздно убрался бы оттуда.  
  
— Но как ты там оказался?  
  
Джаред вздохнул.  
  
— Мы отправились в тестовый полет, чтобы окончательно проверить разработку. Маршрут с Луны должен был вывести в район Сатурна, где сила его притяжения мягко затормозила бы корабль и мы оказались на орбите. Там уже можно запрашивать помощь, если что не так, или просто спуститься в док. На Титане или Ганимеде.  
— И дальше?..  
  
— Недалеко от Фебы на нас напали. Ядерная торпеда. Отец сотрудничал раньше с Марсом, еще до тех времен, когда отношения между Землей и Марсом испортились. Марсиане в знак признания заслуг подарили ему самый надежный боевой скафандр.  
  
— Вау, крутая вещь.  
  
— Меня засунули в тот самый скафандр, потом в бочку из-под топлива и выкинули в космос. Я видел, как корабль родителей распадается на атомы. — Джаред попытался свернуться клубком, но Дженсен утешающее погладил его по спине.  
  
— А в бочку-то зачем?  
  
— Чтоб от мусора не отличить, — глухо, в подушку ответил Джаред.  
  
— И как ты же спасся?  
  
— Меня подобрал полицейский патруль, который прибыл на место происшествия. Официальная версия — пираты. Но хрен это были пираты. И мы договорились — я тихо сливаюсь и не трогаю версию с пиратами, а они не пишут, что остался выживший. Вот и всё.  
  
— Ты очень умный, Джаред. Сколько тебе тогда лет исполнилось?  
  
— Пятнадцать.  
  
— Ты полетишь со мной на Землю?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А потом ты захочешь выяснить, кто убил твоих родителей?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
— А потом…  
  
— Всегда.  
  



End file.
